It is demanded of fiber product treating agents to impart, as fundamental performances, softness, fluffy feel and tenseness to fibers corresponding to their uses. On the other hand, products that satisfy the emotional sense of users by means of, for example, fragrances are attractive to the users. Specific examples of these products include fiber product treating agents that retain a fragrance of a perfume not only during washing and drying but also when a fiber product is worn (a fiber product have longevity of perfume). As to such technologies, some methods have been already proposed. For example, a composition in which a specific perfume and retainer are blended in a combination of, for example, a tertiary amine having a specific structure and a fatty acid (JP-A11-81134) and a composition in which a specific antibacterial agent such as benzaldehyde and a specific perfume are combined (JP-A2004-143638) are known. In the meantime, technologies are disclosed in which a perfume is not merely blended simply but also made possible to prepare a composition which is used in various applications and has excellent retaining ability after it is micro-capsulated using a polymer material (JP-A2004-99743).